Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction
Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction is the third prequel of the Sibling Rivalries franchise, and the sequel to Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. The Introduction was originally going to be written in the same notebook as Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, but instead, was written in Season 3, after "Patrick McReary: School President". However, it is not counted as a series comic, instead being counted as prequel #3. Plot Standard Version Set shortly before the main series in Vancouver, Canada, the comic basically shows what the siblings, Salvador Real, and Jason Parker were doing before the series begins. The siblings are getting ready for Gerry's 10th birthday, and Ma reveals for his birthday that they are going to move to Green Bay, Wisconsin. Meanwhile, Salvador, along with his friends Eduardo Tena, Claude, and Braulio Gullien Samaguey are also moving to Green Bay. Salvador however, is upset when Braulio cannot go, and has to stay in Canada. Meanwhile, in a shorter sub-plot, Jason Parker and his best friend Drake Romero are still playing football, like they were doing 2 years ago (during the time of Vancouver Stories and its sequel). They are getting ready for the new season, as Esteven Caballero said they are actually going to travel all around Canada for this season. The comic ends shortly before Hello, Wisconsin!, after Salvador and his friends leave for Green Bay, and Jason, Drake, and Esteven leave for a football game, beginning their season around Canada. Gerry wakes up, happy that it is his birthday. The siblings finish packing up and get in Ma's car, leaving Vancouver and moving to Green Bay. The final comic panel is the car going past the "Welcome To Green Bay" sign that appeared in the first comic, officially beginning the main series. Extended Version The extended version contains the same scenes as its standard version, however this version is a much more enhanced one, including more characters from the prequels and main series, and some new scenes, as well as updating dialouge to already existing scenes. GTA Nerd has confirmed the appearances of several different characters, which are marked below with a star. Character Appearences * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary * Salvador Real Arrayga * Eduardo Tena * Claude * Braulio Gullien Samaguey * Jason Parker * Drake Romero * Esteven Caballero * Wendy Delgado ☆ * Joel Gonzales ☆ * Jose Gonzales ☆ * Tony Gonzales ☆ * Salvador Martinez ☆ * Giovanni Ancelotti (mentioned only) ☆ * Marco ☆ * Pablo Torres (cameo) * Zalma Torres (silent cameo) * Mr and Mrs Real (speaking cameo) * Sara and Leonard Parker (speaking cameo) * Mr. Gullien (mentioned only) * Cletus (easter egg cameo) A "☆" indicates that the character only appears or is mentioned in the extended version. Trivia * The comic ties up the plots of Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories ''and ''Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures in the same comic, while at the same time introducing the beginning of Sibling Rivalries. * The siblings, along with Salvador and his buddies, wear the clothes they will wear in the series, while Jason, Drake, and Esteven wear their SR: VS clothes. * The comic explains why Braulio does not appear with Salvador in the main series (his grandfather died, and he and his parents have to run the family business (his business is unknown) themselves). * The Introduction, out of the three SR prequels, is the most detailed one, as it shows more events leading up to the main series (VS and SRA are two different adventures that aren't really important to SR). * This is officially the last prequel that will be written for the franchise, completing the pre-series, (although Vancouver Stories ''was released after ''The Introduction). * The Introduction is named after The Introduction of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * This is, technically, the official pilot comic of the main series, but it is not in Season 1, nor is it counted as a series comic. This makes Hello, Wisconsin! the second pilot comic, and the first main comic of the series. * In this prequel, Jason and Drake have short facial hair, since they are now 13. However, in the extended version, there is no hair. * Salvador and Braulio cry in this comic. * In Hello, Wisconsin!, Packie does not talk during the ride to Green Bay, however, in this comic he exclaimed "Finally, Wisconsin! I can tell it is gonna be fun here!". * It is revealed the Vancouver Vultures lost some of its players since 2011, although other than Gerry, Joel, and Jose (who all move to Wisconsin), it is unclear exactly who is gone. * Salvador's father has a speaking cameo in this comic, although he does not physically appear, much like his mother. * Counting the unseen speaking cameos of Mr and Mrs Real, with 15 characters, this is the comic with the least amount of characters in the SR franchise, the second being Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, with 24 characters. Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures has the second most, with 30 characters, and Sibling Rivalries has the most, with 50 characters total in the series (39 excluding crossover characters except Anti-Steve, Anti-Cutecumber, and Anti-Steve Jr.). * Cletus makes an easter egg cameo behind the mountains the McReary family go by before going into Wisconsin. Navigation Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Prequels